Brotherly Love
by PrincessPika
Summary: Does falling in love always feel this strange? It does for the Host Club! Pairings: HikaKao, HikaHaru, TamaHaru and MoriHunny. Completed
1. Dream

**Brotherly Love**

**Pairing: **HikaKao, HikaHaru, TamaHaru

**Side pairings:** MoriHunny

**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is NOT owned by me It's owned by the mangaka. Though the idea is MINE, don't steal it!!

**Warnings: **Language, adult themes, yaoi.

Hey y'all! Pika-chan here! This is my first Ouran fan0fc, so sorry if I mess up the personalities a bit. Just correct me if I do, m'kay? This is the first fic I've wrote in MONTHS, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty at writing. I'll try to update this story everyday.

The story might get confusing, so if you need any clarification, ask away!!

OK, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

"Ugh....Ha-ru-hi....ahh!" Hikaru screamed in his dream, moving around wildly, his cheeks dark crimson.

"Hikaru...Hikaru....onii-chan....." Kaoru said, looking at his twin.

"Hn." Hikaru grunted, sitting up.

"You have a good dream, Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered slyly.

"Eto.. yeah?" Hikaru muttered, blushing.

"Was it about a certain Haruhi Fujioka?" Kaoru pushed, smirking as his brother started to sweat a bit more.

"W-what makes you say that, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, as Kaoru laughed.

"You were whispering her name out, Hikaru. And my, my, look at this!" Kaoru pointed to the tent in Hikaru's pants.

"Hn." Hikaru blushed a new shade of red, looking down."Shut up, Kaoru."

"Ne, need help with that?" laughed the younger Hitachiin.

"No." The older twin answered, also laughing, as Kaoru rolled over.

"Hehe, Good night." and with that, Kaoru looked at the wall, lost in thought.

He loved Hikaru. Not as a brother, but more then that. He loved the older boy all his life, and their 'Twincest' routine at the Host Club was his favourite part of the day.

"Good night, Kaoru." whispered Hikaru, hugging his brother as they both fell back asleep.

"Aisheteriu, onii-chan." Kaoru said under his breath, as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

The Host Club was assembled neatly in Tamaki's living room the next day.

Hunny was sleeping, with Mori watching over him protectively. The twins were right beside Tamaki, identical devious smirks on their faces. Kyoya was in a corner, writing away in his little notebook.

"Ano, where is Haruhi?" asked Hikaru, Kaoru lazily hugging him from behind.

"Ranka-san Haruhi had to help Mei-chan with something, and didn't need any of us there to bug her." Kyoya answered, as Tamaki glared at Kyoya.

"Mommy, why didn't you tell daddy that?" he asked pouting.

"Nnnngh." Hunny groaned as he woke up, half-asleep.

"Takashi, where is Usa-chan?" The oldest host club member asked, looking around for his bunny.

"Here you go, Mitsukuni." His cousin said, giving him the adorable pink bunny.

"Arigatchu* Takashi!" Hunny said, smiling and hugging his cousin.

"Sorry I'm late!" Called Haruhi, as she ran towards them, smiling slightly. She was wearing a yellow dress, and light make-up(No doubt applied by Mei)

"You look like a mitsukai*, Haruhi!" Hikaru called, and Kaoru faked a smile.

"Even though your make-up doens't go with the dress." Kaoru called to his girl best friend.

"Blame Mei-chan." Haruhi said, as she sat down on the couch beside Mori and Hunny.

"What did you two do, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, squeexing himslef into the space between Mori and Haruhi.

"Mei-chan just dragged me around stores, and put make-up on my face. Girl stuff." Haruhi answered, a soft blush on her cheeks as she remembered what Mei asked her

_'You love Tamaki, don't you, Haruhi?" Mei had asked, as the girls sat in a little cafe near a park._

_'I don't know, Mei-chan.' she had answered._

_'I think you do.' Mei had said, smiling._

"Tono, move your ass." Kaoru said, as the twins tried to sit beside Haruhi.

"I'm sitting here you devilish doppelgangers!" Tamaki said, glaring.

"WE want to sit here, baka king." the twins said, as Tamaki squeezed closer to Haruhi.

"My house, My couch!" Tamaki said, as the 3 boys started to argue.

_'You know what, Mei-chan. I think I do love Tamaki-senpai.'_

_

* * *

_So, how did you like the story? Please review, I wanna know what you think!

Here's a dictionary of the words that I used that y'all might not know:

*Arigatchu- A cutesy way of saying Thank you in Japanese

*Mitsukai- Angel in Japanese.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

With love(and cake to reviewers),

Pika-chan

* * *


	2. Confessions

**Brotherly Love**

**Pairing: **HikaKao, HikaHaru, TamaHaru

**Side pairings:** MoriHunny

**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is NOT owned by me It's owned by the mangaka, Bisco Hatori. Though the idea is MINE, don't steal it!!

**Warnings: **Language, adult themes, yaoi.

Hey y'all! Pika-chan here! This is my first Ouran fanfic, so sorry if I mess up the personalities a bit. Just correct me if I do, m'kay? This is the first fic I've wrote in MONTHS, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty at writing. I'll try to update this story everyday.

The story might get confusing, so if you need any clarification, ask away!!

OK, on with the story!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

_'You know what, Mei-chan. I think I do love Tamaki-senpai.'_

"I gotta get going. See you tomorrow, bye!" Haruhi said, as she stood up and left.

"Ano, she's only been here for half an hour." Kaoru said.

"Why did she hurry off so fast?" Hikaru wondered, a lost in thought look on his face.

"Ne, Takashi and I better go too. Bye bye!" The oldest host club member said, as he and his cousin walked off. Technically, only Mori walked, Hunny sitting on his shoulders.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, are you staying?" Tamaki asked, as the twins lay on the couch, absentmindedly watching TV.

"I dunno, tono." Hikaru started,

"We would love to, but" Kaoru continued

"We have stuff to do." Both twins said with a smirk, and left.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." the Shadow King answered, sighing.

* * *

"Mei-chan, it's me. Haruhi." Haruhi called her ganguro* friend.

"Oh, hey Haruhi." Mei said, and smiled on the other side of the line. "I'll be right over."

"Okay." Haruhi answered, putting the phone down.

* * *

"That's it! Kaoru, I've got to confess to Haruhi!" Hikaru said, glaring at the door as both brothers walked in.

"..." Kaoru remained silent, his lost in his thoughts._'What if Haruhi says yes? Then they'll be together. I want her to reject him, but he's my brother, I want him to be happy. Am I being selfish by wanting Hikaru all to myself?'_

"Ne, Kaoru, did you hear what I just said?" Hikaru asked.

"You want to confess to Haruhi?" Kaoru repeated.

"Should I? What do you think?"Hikaru inquired, the older Hitachiin confused.

"I think you should. It's better to have confessed, and if she doesn't return your feelings, you can move on to someone else." Kaorusaid, faking a smile. _'Like me.' _he added in his head.

"You're right! Tomorrow after the club, I'm gonna tell Haruhi how I feel!" Hikaru said, smiling in anticipation.

* * *

"Mei-chan, I think I love Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said, her cheeks light pink.

"About time you figured that out." Mei said, smiling.

"Should I tell him?" Haruhi asked, looking down.

"You should. I think he likes you back." Mei said, looking at her friend. "You've never experienced this before, have you?"

"N-no." stuttered Haruhi, and she smiled. "I'm going to confess to Tamaki-senpai right after club."

"Atta girl! Good luck, Haruhi!" Mei called, as she left.

"Thanks, Mei-chan." Haruhi called after her, as she sat down.

* * *

(The next day, after the Host club was over.)

"Ano, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Haruhi." Tamaki answered, looking at the girl.

"T-tamaki-senpai... eto....I-I......" Stuttered Haruhi.

"Tell me Haruhi." Tamaki said, his indigo eyes meeting her brown ones.

"I love you, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi confessed, her cheeks red.

"H-haruhi." Tamaki looked at her with wide eyes and smiled. "And I love you too, dear Haruhi."

"Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi whispered, hugging the half-French boy to her.

"Haruhi, you don't have to call me senpai. Tamaki-kun would do." Tamaki said, as they looked at each other.

"Hai, Tamaki-kun." as she leaned in, gently touching her lips to his.

"Hey, Haruhi, you in there?" called Hikaru as he walked through the door, his eyes huge as he looked at the scene in front of him. Haruhi and Tamaki kissing. The girl Hikaru loved was kissing his 'rival.'

"Hikaru." Haruhi said, surprised as she looked at the older Hitachiin.

"N-never mind!" Hikaru said, as he turned, and ran away, Kaoru right behind him.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as soon as the brothers got home.

"S-she was kissing that asshole Tono! DAMMIT!" Hikaru yelled, a few tears rolling out of his eyes.

"Hikaru." Kaoru muttered, trying to comfort his brother.

"Dammit, Kaoru! Do you know how this feels?" growled Hikaru, as he lay on their bed, sobbing quietly.

"I do, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, as he looked at his brother.

"Like hell you do, you dumbass!" Hikaru yelled, glaring.

"I do, moron! I love you, Hikaru. Hell, I'm in fucking love with you!" Kaoru screamed, a tear rolling down his cheek as he stood up, and ran down stairs.

"Gimme the phone!" he yelled, as a maid rushed forward, handing him the phone.

"Mori-senpai?" Kaoru said, struggling to keep from crying.

"Hn." Mori's standard greeting.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Kaoru asked, starting to sob.

"Yes." Mori answered, as Kaoru smiled a bit.

"Thanks, I'll be over there soon."

_

* * *

_So, how did you like the story? Please review, I wanna know what you think!

Here's a dictionary of the words that I used that y'all might not know:

Ganguro- This style of dress in Japan. Like, blonde/orange hair, deep tan, heavy make-up. Look it up on Wikipedia.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

With love(and cake to reviewers),

Pika-chan

* * *


	3. Reflectons

**Brotherly Love**

**Pairing: **HikaKao, HikaHaru, TamaHaru

**Side pairings:** MoriHunny

**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is NOT owned by me It's owned by the mangaka, Bisco Hatori. Though the idea is MINE, don't steal it!!

**Warnings: **Language, yaoi.

Hey y'all! Pika-chan here! This is my first Ouran fanfic, so sorry if I mess up the personalities a bit. Just correct me if I do, m'kay? This is the first fic I've wrote in MONTHS, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty at writing. I'll try to update this story everyday.

The story might get confusing, so if you need any clarification, ask away!!

OK, on with the story!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Reflections  
**

"Thanks, I'll be over there soon." Kaoru said, as he stepped into the his car, telling the chauffeur to drive him to the Morinozuka household.

"Ne, Takashi, who was that?" asked a baby faced blonde, smiling at his cousin.

"Kaoru." answered Mori, looking down at the boy on his chest. No one knew that he and Hunny were lovers. No one needed to know anything.

"Did Kao-chan have a fight with Hika-chan?" asked Hunny, worried.

"..." Mori remained silent, his eyes locked with the older boy.

"You think so?" Hunny asked, his eyes wide.

"I better get going, Takashi. I love you!" Mitsukuni said, pecking his lover on the lips, and leaving.

"I love you too, Mitsukuni." Mori said, smiling slightly as he waited for Kaoru.

* * *

_"I do, moron! I love you, Hikaru. Hell, I'm in fucking love with you!"_ Hikaru looked at the ceiling, remembering what his twin said.

"IN love?" he repeated for the 10th time, as he closed his eyes, another tear rolling down his cheek. He never cried, not over anything, but now, he was crying like... he refused to think the name.

"Where did he go?" He demanded of a maid, as the older Hitachiin walked downstairs.

"K-Kaoru-sama told us not to tell you, Hikaru-sama." the maid said, bowing deeply.

"Dammit, I asked where did Kaoru fucking go?" He glared at the maid, who looked frightened.

"H-he went to the M-Morinozuka h-house, Hikaru-sama." she stuttered running off.

"Shit." mumbled Hikaru, as he grabbed the phone.

* * *

"Arigatou, Mori-senpai." Kaoru said gratefully, as the stotic boy led him towards his room.

"What happened?" Mori asked in his deep voice, as Kaoru sat down, looking at the ground. He knew Mori could keep a secret. Mori was the only one he knew that could listen through a story, keep it to himself, and offer advice.

"Ano... where should I start?" Kaoru wondered, and sighed.

"I guess seeing Hikaru fawn over Haruhi like that made me realize how much I love him. I get jealous when he talked to her, or anyone else, and I dream of him like a love struck schoolgirl. Then, hearing that Hikaru wanted to confess to Haruhi, that just broke my heart, dammit!  
"Is it bad to want Hikaru all to myself? And then Haruhi confessed to Tono, and Hikaru started crying. I've never seen Hikaru that upset, and he got pissed and started yelling, and I accidentally confessed to him myself." Kaoru spoke, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"I really want to be with him, I love him more then anything. I need him, dammit! I fucking lust for him! I fucking love him, He's my every damn thing! That Brotherly Love act at the Host Club, I'm not even fucking ACTING!I wish it was REAL, dammit!"

"..." Mori stayed silent, reaching out a comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Do you think it's wrong, Mori-senpai, to be in love with your brother?" Kaoru asked, looking at his senpai.

"No." Mori answered, and smiled.

* * *

"Hika-chan, do you really love Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, looking at the auburn haired boy infront of him.

"I dunno, Hunny-senpai. What is love, anyways?" Hikaru asked, looking at Mitsukuni.

"Love is when you care for someone deeply. Love is when you want what's best for the other person, even if it hurts you. Love is different for everyone, Hika-chan, so I can't tell you the answer. It's in your heart, you just gotta unlock it!"Hunny said, smiling and hugging his Usa-chan

* * *

"What should I do, Mori-senpai?"

* * *

"What should I do, Hunny-senpai?"

* * *

"You should turn around."

* * *

"NANI?" both twins turned around, and looked at each other. They had an identical confused look on their face, and they were mirroring each other.

"H-Hikaru." Whispered Kaoru, as he stepped forward, hugging his brother tightly.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said, hugging his twin back.

"I- I love you." Kaoru said, his face an inch from Hikaru's.

"I love you, too." Hikaru said, as they both smiled, and kissed.

"YAY!! Hika-chan and Kao-chan are happy!!" Hunny cheered, jumping up and down, Mori beside him, smiling.

"Oh, hehe, sorry Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai." both twins chorused, identical mischievous looks on their facees

"No problem!" Hunny said.

"Now... what are we gonna do about Haruhi and Tono?"

* * *

So, how did you like the story? Please review, I wanna know what you think!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

With love(and cake to reviewers),

Pika-chan

* * *


	4. Pranks

**Brotherly Love**

**Pairing: **HikaKao, TamaHaru

**Side pairings:** MoriHunny

**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is NOT owned by me It's owned by the mangaka, Bisco Hatori. Though the idea is MINE, don't steal it!!

**Warnings: **Language, yaoi.

Hey y'all! Pika-chan here! This is my first Ouran fanfic, so sorry if I mess up the personalities a bit. Just correct me if I do, m'kay? This is the first fic I've wrote in MONTHS, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty at writing.

This is the last chapter, since I lost my inspiration, sorry!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Pranks  
**

"Now... what are we gonna do about Haruhi and Tono?"

"I dunno, Hika." Kaoru said, both brothers smiling at each other.

"Maybe we should just leave the love birds alone." Kaoru said, as the twins left, waving bye to Mori and Hunny.

* * *

"Ano, Tono, can we ask you something?" The twins asked in unison, smiling evilly at the 'King'

"Go ahead, Hikaru, Kaoru, perhaps it's a question about my beauty?" Tamaki asked arrogantly.

"No, but." Kaoru started

"we were wondering," Hikaru continued

"Are you gay?" They both asked.

"N-nani! I'm not!" Tamaki yelled, spitting his tea out.

"Really, now, then why did you kiss Haruhi?" They asked loudly, all the guests crowding around the three, trying to eavesdrop on the converstaion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked, sitting down beside Tamaki.

"This." the twins held up a photo of both Haruhi and Tamaki engaged in a passionate kiss.

"WHAT THE?" Tamaki yelled out, screaming and chasing the twins around, his face bright red, as was Haruhi's.

"Are you gay, Haruhi-kun?" The girls asked curiously, crowding around Haruhi.

"Eto.." Haruhi stuttered, her eyes meeting Kyoya's.

"I'm bi." she lied, smiling.

"WEEE, MOE!!!" Came screams from the girls, rushing to hug Haruhi.

"Kiss Tamaki-kun, Haruhi-kun!" Renge called, the other girls yelling agreements.

"Ano, senpai." Haruhi looked at Kyoya, who gave her an evil smile, and a nod that she inferred meant 'Kiss Tamaki, or I'll add 10,00 yen to your debt.'

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, as he crashed into her, obviously not hearing the conversation.

"Ne, Tamaki-kun, I guess I have to kiss you." Haruhi muttered, jokingly, as she hugged Tamaki closer, pressing their lips together.,

And over the yells of "Moe" and the fainting, no one noticed two twins sneaking out the door, mischievous smiles and secretive looks in their eyes. Not even Kyoya, who was busy scribbling away in his notebook, attempting to hide his red face.

"HIKARU, KAORU!" yelled out Tamaki, who had stood up, and was running around the school, yelling insults and threats at the twins he couldn't find.

"Hehe, Tono is such a baka." Kaoru said, sitting on an apple tree, leaning on Hikaru's shoulder, the older twin's arms wrapped around the younger's waist.

"I wonder what Haruhi sees in him?" asked Hikaru, as both twins smiled and laughed as they watched Tamaki run past, still screaming.

* * *

So, how did you like the story? Please review, I wanna know what you think!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

With love(and cake to reviewers),

Pika-chan

* * *


End file.
